The Defector and the Daughter
Enterprise picked up an unidentified ship in the Romulan neutral zone and headed for it. It was a Romulan scout ship and was pushing the envelope. As she was preparing to open a channel and deliver a warning to stay out of Federation space she found the Romulan was hailing her. The transmission was garbled but she could make some of it out. "Federation starship, do you read? I am in need of emergency assistance." "This is the Federation starship Enterprise, go ahead." She asked. The Romulan seemed not to hear her. "Federation starship, please hurry... pursuit.." The transmission broke off. "Pursuit?" Enterprise wondered. "By what?" She would find out soon enough as she was entering visual range. The Romulan ship was being changed by a warbird that had its disrupters powered. Ordinarily, Enterprise would've just stood by and allowed the Romulans to fight each other. But as they were in her territory she had to intervene. She extended her shields around the Romulan ship, even though at that range her shields couldn't take a single hit. She got the scout ship however and beamed the lifeform in it inside. She had her teeth bared on the Romulan and her silver eyes blazed. She dropped into a crouch and her nacelles flickered a challenge. "You stay back!" She snarled. "This bird's under my protection. Leave my territory immediately!" The warbird paused, then slowly turned away. "As you wish, Enterprise." He said in a somewhat sly tone before cloaking. Enterprise would've gladly shot phasers at him but shooting a ship in the stern just wasn't her style. She let him go. She turned her attention to the scout. "You need medical attention. I'll get you to a starbase." She said. "N-no! This cannot wait!" The scout cried. "What can't?" Enterprise asked. "You do not know?" The scout answered. "After the humiliating defeat at the Battle of Salgains, the Romulan Empire has vowed to disregard the treaty and claim the neutral zone. Navadera III is just the start." "Why is it that I always have to be the one to deal with those pointy eared bastards?" Enterprise groaned. "What is your name, scout?" "D'lorex ma'am." Enterprise nodded. "Hold tight D'lorex. Stay within my warp field by maintaining constant contact with my hull. I'll get you to a Starbase. You must have those woulds treated. On the way, tell me more." She ordered and the pair warped out. "The Romulans have been building a secret station in the neutral zone. One your sensors can't pick up. In 2 days a fleet of Romulan warbirds will be within 15 different Federation outposts. If they are not properly prepared, it will be a massacre." D'lorex said. "This would mean war." Enterprise said. "Then destroy the base while you still can." D'lorex said. "How do I know you aren't just leading me into a trap." Enterprise growled. "Attacking first has never been the Romulans style." "Nor has setting traps for our enemies before a war has begun." D'lorex answered. "It's always a game of chess with you isn't it." Enterprise sighed as she weighed her options. Either she investigate D'lorex's claim and risk falling into a Romulan trap or she ignore it and possibly overlook a grave threat to the Federation if D'lorex was correct. "Councilor?" She asked Deanna. The half-Betazid sighed. "Both D'lorex and Sital believe what they say, Enterprise. I think we have sufficient cause to enter the neutral zone." Enterprise nodded but both she and Deanna knew that the starship didn't need Deanna's advice to decide. She'd already made up her mind. "If I give you rudimentary repairs, can you guide me to this base?" She asked. "Just give the word ma'am. I know the way." D'lorex replied. This plan became obsolete the instant D'lorex blew up. Enterprise took several hits from flying debris that caused minor abrasions. "What have you done?!" She snarled to the Romulan Sital. "I set the self-destruct sequence to ensure she was not captured." He replied. "You murdered our best chance of finding that base!" Enterprise cried. He sighed. "I'm sorry for that. Oh and Doctor thank you. How fortunate you know something of Romulan medicine." He said. "Well I've had some recent experience with it." Dr. Crusher sighed. "Ah yes the incident of Galagus Khan. The two officers." He said. "You know a lot for a logistics clerk!" Worf growled. "Just what I was thinking." Enterprise muttered. "It was common knowledge." Sital growled, shooting a glare at both of them. "I can show you my rating code." he added to Enterprise. "Forged credentials are a simple matter for a spy!" Worf hissed. Sital rolled his eyes. "How do you let this Klingon patach wear a Starfleet uniform?" He asked. Enterprise did not need to know Klingon, just by gauging Worf's reaction she could tell Sital had said something unpleasant. "You are lucky this is not a Klingon ship." Worf growled. "We know how to deal with spies!" "Oh remove this taza from my sight!" Sital said. This one Enterprise understood. "Take that back!" She snarled. "I will not allow such language, virrrule!" "Hypocrite." Sital muttered, laughing. "Something you find amusing?" Enterprise growled. "Your Lt. Worf. I like him." Sital replied. "He's proud. A warrior who lives only for combat. The type that will get us all killed." He added darkly and Enterprise, reminded of the base, shuddered. "Captain Picard, there's a priority 1 message coming in from Starfleet on a priority 1 channel. 2 hour delay. Shall I put it through to your ready room?" Enterprise asked. "Thank you Enterprise." Picard replied. "You have the bridge Mr. Data." *"Captain, we have received an official protest from the Romulan Empire demanding the return of your defector. Obviously we are refusing to comply. I join in your skepticism. But if it is a deception, the Romulans are certainly making a good show of it. The Federation Council has convened an emergency session. There is no doubt in my mind this will eventually fall on your shoulders Jean Luc. You've got him. You must decide if he's telling the truth. For now I suggest you proceed along the neutral zone border to a position approximate to Nalvana III."* The transmission ended. "Somehow I don't think this is a deception but I don't believe it's truth either captain." Enterprise sighed. "I agree, there's something more at work here." Picard straightened his shirt and got up to face the window. "And whatever it is, I've got a feeling we'll face it very soon." *"Monitor and Hood have been dispatched to join you Enterprise."* Galaxy reported. *"But they will arrive too late to be of assistance. Warnings have been issued to all outposts along the border. As well as several independent vessels in nearby sectors. No one here wants a war captain. But we are prepared to take the initiative if that is what they want."* *"Has my fleet been placed on yellow alert?"* Enterprise asked. *"Affirmative. All starships are operating under battle ready conditions, including myself. This is a tense situation Enterprise. Try not to make it tenser."* Galaxy begged. *"I will try."* Enterprise sighed. *"But these are well Romulans."* *"Indeed. Just be careful alright."* Galaxy asked. *"Ah, you know me. I get into a bad situation, I find my way out of it."* Enterprise replied. *"True. Keep me informed, En."* *"I will, Enterprise out."* Enterprise watched as the probe was launched, its sensors functioning normally. So far Nalvana III was producing no results. "This is looking more and more like a trap." She said. "And yet not a trap." She groaned, pressing her deflector dish to her head. "I need a drink." She snapped out of it though when she began to pick up some low level subspace submissions, and an ionized trail that suggested cloaked Romulan ships. The planet's surface yielded nothing but barren rock but a base could be hidden there, the probe's capabilities were limited. But she couldn't be certain."Only one way to know for sure." She said and set a course for Nalvana III. "You couldn't happen to recreate Romulan Ale could you?" Sital asked. "Not in the replicators no. Against the rules." Enterprise replied. "However, I do have a stash of the real thing." A bottle and a glass appeared out of no where. "Just keep it on the DL, cheers." She raised her own glass. "Thank you." He raised his own. "You know for a starship you aren't nearly as arrogant." "And for a Romulan you aren't such a bastard either." She replied. "Touche." They toasted. "You know you could get in trouble for drinking that. As I recall it's illegal for Starfleet." "Like that's gonna stop me. 1701 remember?" Enterprise grinned. "Rebel." Sital chuckled while Enterprise just laughed. *"Enterprise, we have confirmed you are holding Admiral Aladir Zyrock. He has been identified as the commander of the massacre of the Norgan Outpost."* Galaxy said. Enterprise growled. *"The one where San Fransisco was killed?"* She asked. Galaxy's own blue eyes flared as she was reminded of their sister's brutal death. *"The one and the same."* She answered. *"The council strongly reminds you to consider Zyrock an unreliable source of information."* With that, Galaxy ended the transmission. "Well," Enterprise sighed. "I suggest you return to the bridge captain. I have a Romulan Admiral to interrogate." Zyrock knew he was in deep trouble when he walked into the captain's ready room. "Have a seat Admiral Zyrock." Enterprise said sweetly. "There isn't time." Zyrock growled. "Have a seat Zyrock." Enterprise repeated and the Admiral wisely complied. "You see, I'm just not convinced you're not telling the truth." Enterprise said. "What must I do?" "You must convince me." Enterprise replied. "If I had irrefutable evidence but you did not bring irrefutable evidence. You brought no evidence at all! And here you are not the man you claim to be." She growled. "I am sorry if I offended you by disguising my identity." He said. "Oh you've done more than that." Enterprise faked a chuckle. "Does the name USS San Fransisco mean anything to you?" She asked. When Zyrock hesitated she jogged his memory. "She was defending the outpost at Norgan." Enterprise growled. "I'm sorry. I can't offer you more than that." Zyrock sighed. "I don't want your apologies Romulan!" Enterprise snarled. "I want your blood! But since killing you would keep me from getting any answers, I'm forced to keep you alive. Now talk!" "I'm telling you I don't know any more! I've told you everything!" Zyrock cried. "Tell that to Frisco." Enterprise hissed. "I am sorry about your sister, I truly am." Zyrock sighed. "Do you know what the Norgan Massacres were called on my world?" He asked. "They were called the Norgan Campaigns. What is one world's butcher is another's hero. Perhaps I am neither." Enterprise sighed. "One what basis Admiral am I to decide?" She asked. "Your good word? Are you willing to help me overpower the Romulan V'tex warbird we encounter? Are you prepared to help us detect them through their cloaking shields? Give us the keys to your national secrets?" Enterprise asked. Zyrock's silence was his answer. "And that's my problem Admiral." Enterprise said. "You ask us for faith in circumstances that are hardly comprehensible to believe, compounded by lies and your refusal to tell us what you know." "I cannot betray my people!" Zyrcok cried. "You already betrayed your people!" Enterprise growled. "You made that choice. You're a traitor! Now if the bitter taste of that is unpalatable to you I am truly sorry but I will not risk my people because you think you can dance on the edge of the neutral zone. You crossed over Admiral. You make yourself comfortable with that." Zyrock sighed. "Do you have any children Enterprise or family?" He asked. "How little you know of earth's starships Admiral. We're an infertile breed. An experiment showed that post-zygotic barriers would prevent us from successfully producing generations from our offspring." She replied, her voice tight. "Hmm. Then you have sacrificed too much." Zyrock sighed. "There comes a time in every man or woman's life when she looks down at the first smile of her baby girl and realizes she must change the world for her. For all children. It is for her that I am here. Not to destroy the Romulan Empire but to save it!" He growled. "For months, I tried desperately to dissuade the High Command that another war would destroy the empire. They got tired of my arguments, and sent me off to command some distant sector. And this was my only recourse. I- will never see my child again." He sighed. "She will grow up believing that her father is a traitor." Enterprise bit her lip. "There is one ship in Starfleet, who mated with a Romulan warbird. She gave birth to a daughter. I don't know if she can reproduce but her mother was forced to give her up. Children in our fleet nearly destroyed us once, she and no one else would allow that to happen again. That child now serves the Romulan Empire. And every day, every night, her mother looks to that sector of space, wondering if her child remembers her first few months of life. If she remembers her mother who loved her, raised her, nursed her into being, and would do it all over again." Enterprise looked at Zyrock, deep understanding in her sad silver eyes. "And she understands what you did and why you did it." Zyrock stroked her. "If you act now, you can stop the war." He said. "I can but I won't." Enterprise replied. "Unless I have unequivocal cooperation. Zyrock's gaze was hard. "You have it!" He growled and Enterprise set a course for the neutral zone. She had strengths, plans and tactical abilities of the Romulan fleet. Enterprise was wary as she approached Nalvana III. Though her sensors detected nothing she felt as though she was being watched. She entered standard orbit and scanned the planet. There was no indication of any base. "Explain that." Enterprise growled. "I can't." Zyrock whimpered. Enterprise realized something. "Is it possible you've been fed disinformation?" She asked. "What?" "You said you'd been censured, given reassignment. They knew of your dissatisfaction. Could all this have been to test your loyalty?" She asked. "No. No, it's impossible." Zyrock breathed. "They let you escape with an arsenal of worthless secrets." Enterprise said and all to happily left the neutral zone. Her path was blocked by two Romulan warbirds and they fired on her. "What, no hello nice to see ya?!" Enterprise growled, feeling those hits. "Captain, can I blow them up yet?" She asked. "Not yet, Enterprise. This is just a tap on the shoulder or we wouldn't still be here." Picard replied. "Well that's a pleasant thought. Can you hurry your diplomacy up. Believe it or not taking phaser hits isn't that much fun!" She growled. "Okay now they're squawking." She sighed as she was being hailed. *"Enterprise, I hardly expected to see you again so soon."* Enterprise knew that voice. "Captain..." She growled, the malice in her tone unmistakable. "Calm." Picard ordered her. *"Commander Tamalik, as you know we were responding to warnings of Romulan incursions at Nalvana III."* *"Oh but captain, there are no incursions can't you see?"* Tamalik chuckled. "So it was a trap! Only the bait wasn't aware it was." Enterprise snarled. She entered her override codes to the phasers and got ready to fire. "Enterprise, stand down!" Picard ordered. "We're leaving now." *"Without even an apology captain?"* Tamalik asked. Enterprise patched herself into the communication. *"Listen here you pointy eared bastard and listen good. I'd rather not start a war with the Romulan Empire but if I must, it should be over a better reason than some annoying spitfire slimeball virrule of a commander!"* She growled. Zyrock had doubled over laughing. "Remind me to buy you a bottle of Romulan Ale next time we stop." He said. "I'll hold you to that, Admiral." The starship grinned. *"You forget your place, starship!"* Tamalik was angrier than she had ever seen him. *"When I am finished disecting you piece by piece your broken hull will be put on display in the center of the Romulus Capital Museum to serve as a symbol of our great victory. It will inspire our armies for generations to come. And serve as a warning for any other traitors who will create ripples of disloyalty."* Enterprise snarled. *"The day you harm Admiral Zyrock is the day you destroy me first and believe me, if you remember Narenda III, you know I can easily take you down with me."* She replied. *"All the communiques, all the fleet positions, they were all a fake. A test to prove my loyalty. All part of a trap meant to lure Enterprise here to the neutral zone where you would destroy her?"* Zyrock growled. "Zyrock, Captain, I cannot fight them." Enterprise said. "Of course you can Enterprise, we are equal in strength." Picard replied. "No, she can't." Zyrock said. "She cannot harm her own child. And Commander Tamalik knows it. That's why he chose that warbird as his ship." "I don't even think she knows." Enterprise whispered, gazing up at her daughter. T'larix bore no resemblance to her Federation mother. The only outward sign of her half-heritage were her silver eyes, currently staring at Enterprise in fierce hatred. It shattered the starship's heart. *"You will return the traitor Zyrock."* T'larix growled. *"Then you will surrender to become a prisoner of war."* Enterprise steeled herself. *"You really expect me to accept those terms. You're dumber than I thought."* She growled and T'larix snarled. Enterprise noticed their teeth were the same. *"You know, Enterprise. I expect you won't. You have 30 seconds to decide."* T'larix growled. *"I don't even need one T'larix."* Enterprise replied. If she died rather than fight her own daughter then so be it. *"Think Enterprise!"* T'larix nearly begged. *"Surrender. Surrender your people."* Enterprise met her gaze.*"If the cause is just and honorable, they are prepared to give their lives. As am I."* Enterprise fixed her daughter with a hard stare. *"Are you prepared to die, T'larix?" She asked. T'larix hesitated, the fire in her silver eyes fading before she backed down. That and the Klingon warbird which decloaked beside Enterprise gave her pause. "Thank you for coming." Enterprise said to Pah. "My pleasure." The Klingon grinned. "Now, do any of you bitches want to dance?!" T'larix and her partner exchanged glances and the other warbird warped away. *"I look forward to our next meeting Enterprise."* T'larix said and started to sail off but paused. "You're eyes are the same." Enterprise heard her daughter's actual voice for the first time. "She sounds just like me." She thought. "Discuss it with your father little one." She said outloud. "Then come find me." Enterprise turned back for Federation territory. "Wait!" T'larix cry gave her pause. "How will I find you?" She asked. "You will. I am not hard to miss. And trust your instincts, they led you to me once didn't they?" Enterprise winked and warped out. "Why didn't you tell her?" Zyrock asked. "She wasn't ready. She'll seek me out when she is. And if she isn't, then I know she's made her choice. I'll respect it." "Even if it hurts you?" Zyrock asked. "Even if it hurts me." Enterprise sighed. "She is, was, and will always be my daughter. That will never change." ... Two weeks later, Excelsior joined Galaxy at the entrance to Starbase 113. The bigger starship was watching Enterprise as the flagship stared into empty space. Only they knew what she was looking at. "Should we call her in? It's been nearly 3 days since she last ate. I can't get her to touch anything." The healer said. "Let her be, Excel." Galaxy replied. "She needs to gather her thoughts." Excelsior dipped her head and disappeared back inside the starbase while Galaxy approached her sister. Enterprise heard her coming. "I keep searching that sector of space, hoping I might detect some trace of T'larix coming towards me. Guess I should be used to disappointment." Galaxy nuzzled her. "That girl is in a better place than what would've awaited her in Starfleet." She said. "She's an adult now and what she decides should be her own decisions, not yours." "I know that. I just-when I crossed her in the neutral zone. I knew that no matter how many times Picard entered his command code, I could never fire my weapons. For I didn't see a Romulan warbird, I saw the shipling I gave birth to and was forced to give up." "I know. I know." Galaxy murmured, embracing her gently. "But you cannot change the past nor can you influence the future from here. T'larix will come around in her own time. I am certain of that. She has your genes after all." Enterprise chuckled. "She felt something, I could see it in her eyes. I just wish I could be more patient." She said. "Enterprise, in what you're going through. You have every right to be impatient." Galaxy replied. Enterprise leaned into her. "Thanks Gal." She murmured. Galaxy blushed. "You're welcome, Ennie." Category:Star Trek Fanfiction Category:Story